smrpglotmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Odin
Odin (or also known as the Master Magician) is a character in a Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. He is the last boss of the game and the hardest to kill. At the same time, he can portray dead Jötnars and beam out the jötnar or create a hologram by opening slits with his spear Gungnir. With a bright white long beard, it can blind the player. He is irradiated constantly. If his own life bar is low, he will call his son Baldur and make the game 8 times more difficult. Story Odin, who was born one millennium before the proliferation of Scandinavia, before Surtur. When Odin was a baby, there was a great war. Hawth Bowserth, the first Scandinavian entity, ended the war by making an atomic explosion in the war. At the time of the nuclear explosion, Odin was only 16 years old and was young. By the day, Jotuns started to be born, such as Gaia, Hagalaz, Fehu etc. Odin is getting stronger and getting older; and his beard begins to grow. 900 years later (after Ragnarok), Odin was declared king and soon ruled Asgard. 10 years later he became King of the Gods. He reacted harshly and cursed Hel as she broke Hawth's sword in a battle. Hel was dismissed and employed as a cleaning officer at Asgard. One day, she attempted to assassinate Odin but failed. Odin punished him, forever. Baldur was born 60 years later by Sif. Sif fed her and put her into professional combat courses. Baldur was trained on the combat course and entered the Asgard War Academy with a high score. His teacher was Surtur, god of fire and commander-in-chief. Two years later, Surtur suffered a serious illness at the war academy and was replaced by Hawth, the god of hell and war. He gave Baldur tons of war advice and worked him well. After the academy, he was appointed as the commander of Odin's Soldiers. Now, Baldur is guarding and commanding the army next to Odin. Odin, on the other hand, has become the strongest leader and was considered the president by the people of Asgard. Baldur was seen as prime minister; Hawth was seen as Muspelheim's chief smith. After 10 years, Odin, for the request of Hawth, opened a blacksmithing area and a new huge furnace was built. The completion of the construction has become a warfare production plant for the smiths and Hawth in Asgard. A nuclear reactor was built next to the furnace in a short time. Nuclear nuclei prevent the fire in the oven from going out and restore it. One day Baldur was disturbed by people in Midgard and declared war. Now will this battle be won by Thora and Mario or is he going to win? Nobody knows. Biology Name: Odin Origin: Jotun Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: God, Asgardian, All-Father Music: He has a lot of soundtracks. Odin's theme With Baldur Hawth Bowserth Gaia Fehu Hagalaz Ymir If he's hp was 50% or below. Combat Stats Tier: Supergod | Omniscient Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Clairvoyance (Can see anything that happens on any of the realms, knows when Thora fails or succeeds), Weapon Mastery (Gungnir, a spear that will pursue his opponent), Summoning (can summon the Jotuns) Attack Potency: Likely Solar System level (Shaped all the Nine Realms out of Ymir’s body with his brothers Vili and Vé, made entire constellations) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can outrun his own lightning bolts and blitz Thora, who can dodge real lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely Class P or above (shaped the Nine Realms with the help of his two brothers) Striking Strength: Likely Solar System Class Durability: Likely Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman, likely unlimited (can battle Thora for a theoretically infinite amount of time) Range: Melee range normally, galactic with his powers Standard Equipment: Gungnir, The 5 Runes Intelligence: Genius or higher (wiser than any other Norse god, discovered Thora's potential) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: * Gungnir: Throws his spear, which follows the opponent * Jotun summoning: Summons up to 4 of the 5 Jotuns Others Victories: Defeats: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Summoners Category:Supergods Category:Giants Category:Angels Category:Omniscients Category:Admin Pages Category:Vikings